


【ME/丹蛛】When in Rome

by jijijijijiu



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 一个绝对不会有后续的许愿池艳遇AU
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, J. Daniel Atlas/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	【ME/丹蛛】When in Rome

Eduardo到达教堂的时候，他甚至没来得及把自己的行李放下。  
第一个扑上来抱住他的当然是Peter。Eduardo旅途的疲倦在看到Peter灿烂的笑容后立刻消散了大半，只剩下看到自己亲爱的弟弟的喜悦。Aunt May在一旁欣慰地看着兄弟俩交换了一个亲密的拥抱，过了好一会而才拍了拍手，将黏在一起的两兄弟分开：“好了，小伙子们，别忘了我们今天还有任务。”  
哦，任务。  
Eduardo的眉头几乎是立即皱了起来。尽管算是勉勉强强地接受了这个消息，Eduardo依旧对此持非常强烈的反对意见。然而Peter对这件事情的态度又是格外的执着——而面对Peter坚持的事情，退步的永远是Eduardo。  
他的思绪又回到了他最早听到这个消息的晚上——他刚回到自己的公寓，想去厨房给自己找点吃的。他实习所在的公司最近正在和Facebook洽谈投资的事情。Eduardo所在的哈佛就是Facebook最早上线的地方，他比公司里任何人都知道用户对Facebook的痴迷。尽管只是个实习生，Eduardo在这个项目中却起了不少作用。也因此，这段时间Eduardo忙的不见天日，恨不得干脆在公司打地铺住。  
“Edu——”  
熟悉的带点软糯的嗓音着实给了Eduardo一个大惊喜。他的弟弟Peter——自从他们的父亲去世后，Eduardo被他们家的远亲Saverin夫妻收养，而Peter则被他们的叔叔Ben夫妻收养。尽管天各一方，兄弟俩依旧定期通过信件、电话的方式联系。去年暑假的时候，Eduardo凭借着自己气象学的知识投资石油赚了三十万，他本来是想用这些钱，等今年暑假Peter高中毕业，带着Peter去欧洲玩。没想到的是，Eduardo的养父通过自己的人脉给Eduardo在纽约找了份实习，Eduardo被迫放弃了自己的计划。  
不过在Eduardo的坚持下，Peter还是去了欧洲，算是Eduardo给他的毕业礼物。算算时间，这个时候Peter应该还在欧洲才是——Eduardo可没想到会在下班后在家里见到Peter。  
Peter的眼里闪动着兴奋的光芒——Eduardo已经很久没看到Peter这么激动的样子了，唯一能肯定的就是，Peter非常高兴，他的喜悦就像一个巨大的棉花糖，以他为中心迅速膨胀开来，甜腻的感觉几乎要填满整个公寓。  
Eduardo也忍不住露出一个笑容。他正想问Peter发生了什么，是什么原因让他这么开心,但还没等他开口，Peter就已经给了他一个热烈的拥抱，伴随着拥抱一起到来的，还有Peter明亮地几乎是唱出来的宣告——  
“我要结婚了！！！”  
Eduardo的笑容僵在了脸上。  
“你才18岁——你怎么能结婚？不对，你哪来的结婚对象？！”Eduardo的眼睛瞪得几乎要和机关枪一样扫射到Peter身上——如果他的气势也能和机关枪那样就好了。面对Eduardo的质问，Peter只是耸了耸肩表示：“我已经到了法定结婚年龄了。”  
至于结婚对象这个话题，Peter明显感兴趣多了。  
“我和Danny是在去罗马的飞机上认识的。”说到与自己未婚夫的相遇，Peter的笑容怎么也止不住，“他坐在我旁边的座位上。他是个非常有趣的魔术师。”提到魔术师的时候，Peter的笑容变成了偷笑，“不过他的把戏可瞒不过我。在我连续拆穿了他的好几个魔术后，他就跟我告白了。”  
告白了……告白了？！  
怎么也没法把前因后果联系上的Eduardo震惊的看着Peter。这下Peter的笑容带上了一点羞涩。  
“他对我说，‘原来我面前的竟然是一个魔术大师，我真是班门弄斧，自取其辱了。'然后我说，‘又不是只有魔术大师能看穿你的把戏。’Danny就回答，‘你要不是个魔术大师，那就是个小偷，不然我的心，怎么会突然不见了呢？’”  
“……”油嘴滑舌！Eduardo在心里迅速给这位骗了自家弟弟感情的“Danny”盖了个章。  
“然后我们一起在罗马游玩了两个星期——其实我本来没准备在罗马停留这么久的，但是Danny在罗马有一个魔术的演出，他邀请我去观看……后来他又带着我游遍了罗马。Edu！我以前从来没想过爱情可以来的这么快！我几乎不敢相信，像Danny这样英俊，风趣，见多识广，总之一切的一切都是完美的人居然会爱上我——这一定就是罗马的魔法！”  
Eduardo抿了抿唇，用上了全部的自制力，才没在弟弟面前爆粗口。他深吸一口气，尽量心平气和地说：“好吧，我知道你们在罗马谈了两个星期恋爱——但是结婚呢？你怎么会突然想到结婚？”  
“在我们相遇满两个星期的时候，Danny带我许愿池——Edu，你猜怎么着？他向我求婚了！然后我说，Yesyesyes——我怎么可能还有别的回答呢！Edu！你能相信吗——我要结婚了！”再次说到这句话的时候，Peter大笑着又给了哥哥一个热烈的拥抱。  
而Eduardo只觉得一道惊雷劈中了自己。  
无论Eduardo作何感想，一个星期后，他还是坐上了去罗马的航班，赶赴自家弟弟的婚礼。  
Eduardo的礼服是Peter的那位Danny挑选，Peter试穿选出的——Eduardo和Peter这对兄弟两非常相像，就算说他两是双胞胎，大概也不会有人怀疑。Eduardo虽然对这位拐走了弟弟的Danny依旧没啥好感，但对方的品味倒是颇合Eduardo的心意。换上礼服后的Eduardo站在Peter旁边，两个人几乎就是从一个模子里印出来的，尤其是Peter原本乱糟糟的发型被精心打理了一番后。兄弟俩对视了半天，不约而同地对着宛若自己镜中影像般的对方笑出了声。  
“我希望你的Danny千万不要把结婚对象认错了。”Eduardo忍不住调笑道。  
“才不会呢。”Peter不假思索地反驳了Eduardo的话。在Eduardo调侃的眼神中，Peter的脸上迅速染上了红晕，说出的话却没有半点的迟疑：“就算全世界的人都把我们认错了，Danny也不会认错的。”  
在陷入恋爱的人面前，Eduardo还能说什么呢？Eduardo只能笑笑，把原本想揉乱自家弟弟头发的手给缩了回去。  
婚礼迟迟没有开始。  
苍天作证，这可跟Eduardo没有半点关系，哪怕他在想把这场婚礼给砸了，那也只是想想而已——婚礼一直没有开始的原因，是另一个伴郎迟到了。  
Eduardo只知道另一个伴郎是那位J.Daniel.Atlas的弟弟，在哈佛读书，今年20岁。和Eduardo一样，对方也是临时从美国赶来参加婚礼的。也许对方是航班延误了？又或者是来的路上堵车了？Eduardo正漫无边际地想着，教堂的门突然“吱呀”一声被大力地推开，一个礼服穿得歪歪扭扭，甚至连领带都没系好的小卷毛冲了进来。因为冲势过猛，对方本来拿在手里的手机一下子飞了出去，在Eduardo的注视下，在空中形成一道完美的抛物线——  
并砸中了Eduardo。  
Eduardo决定讨厌这个小卷毛。  
哪怕刚刚有那么一瞬间，Eduardo居然觉得这个服饰礼仪完全不及格，卷毛乱的跟花椰菜似的，身子缩得像个虾米的家伙，看着有那么一点的可爱。  
TBC？  
反正不会有后续了。 


End file.
